pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Slayingthehalcyon
My Talk Sorry The reason why I didn't leave was because I left the chat open. I was eating diner. I'm sorry, and I'll meet the 25 edit. Thanks Thanks for your nice words.By the way can I ask you something because you are a chat moderator? Today I tried to write some things to the chat box but they didn't appear on the screen.Do you know why? For everything that you need don't hesitate to ask me. :-) ← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 07:42, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Message from PKMNthehedgehog True dat dude! I've captured pretty much every legend and I'm still not strong enough.... Oh well. Best go, A new region beckons me forth! [[User:PKMNthehedgehog|'Tyler the Hedgehog']][[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|'"The ultimate son of a gun Charmcaster!"']] 16:08, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Can you not read directions? and on here its not about badges its about making good quality edits that everyone likes. WOO! guess who got unbanned? HAPPY DAY!Dr. Sonya 20:29, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Cool. It seems to have been a long time. don't screw-up this time. :¿˙˙˙ssǝnb ı ʞoDr. Sonya 22:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Sig how did you get your signature to look like that? where can i put pictures in mine?Dr. Sonya says, stay fabulous!!! 13:14, March 26, 2012 (UTC) PokePower Hello, I am sorry but your application for PokePower has been declined. You reached the currently revised rules for declining applicants. Feel free to try again in 20 days, although I would suggest that you wait until more users are active. 17:12, April 16, 2012 (UTC) CHATZ im bored...what chatz do u like 2 go to? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemontowerdefense/images/3/39/086.png I am Sonya, HEAR ME ROAR!!! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemontowerdefense/images/1/1d/121_0.png 18:19, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Skype do you wanna skype with jazzi, i try to c all her no answer http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemontowerdefense/images/3/39/086.png I am Sonya, HEAR ME ROAR!!! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemontowerdefense/images/1/1d/121_0.png 18:10, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. sorry I am quite busy, I just got done being grounded, and have a lot to catch up on. That's because I didn't add you. Additionally, if I had added you, it would've been for instant messaging, not voice calling. --Jazzi 18:27, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello? I recently havn't logged on for quite a while, because of testing, and now it seems like a ghost town. Can you tell me why people are leaving? – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 03:12, May 5, 2012 (UTC) the wiki breaking apart? – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 03:07, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Leaving (maybe) I'mgoing to a wiki I made a couple of months back (doodlearmy2.wikia.com) I will reply to messages but probably won't edit/chat anymore. bye – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 12:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC) oh ya and you gonna do TE again? you can donate it to wikia. I'll be active there as long as others are. The wiki broke up cuz we kept swearing. I'm enforcing better rules to prevent another breakdown. Sorry I wasn't trying to spam. I was really fixing the letters in the trivia section. Dekoshu talk 17:47, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Next time try to do it in fewer edits. ::People often don't know what preview is when they're newer. Can't really blame them. Next time, Dekushu, I recommend using preview, it helps you see the changes without saving. Jazzi 18:03, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wikia Well, I did also say it's not guaranteed that I will stay here. It really depends on my personal life and if I have the time to do it. :P I'm still deciding if I should stay to help watch vandalism, however. ok! entendi a la primera not problem.Pokemon-ninja03 (talk) 00:10, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Why am i BLOCKED? Administrative nomination I have nominated you for bureaucrat with the move happening soon. Remember, as it is a nomination for you, you yourself cannot vote. You can however, accept or decline the request. – Jazzi (talk) 19:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Oops Hi there, Sorry about that, I did wonder, though! Thank's for letting me know! P.S. How do you like my signature? :Neat, Your welcome. Congrats Thanks Jäzzi! Have a good time in Curse. Facebook and Twitter Hay, Slay. Do you want to take over the Facebook and Twitter? Jazzi and I have control over them and we don't need them on the new wiki, so I was wondering if you wanted to take over control. 20:23, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :I will take over the Facebook page. but I cant take over the Twitter page, because my computer won't allow it. and I've already asked my mom to allow it. User Highlight I might as well reply here, you are appearing as orange. To add or remove people from the highlights, edit this page. 21:30, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Just to add on; if you still don't see your user page link in bold orange, try . ChaosVoid 01:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks guys. but Jazzi jumped up and got it. I found it after she told me she did it. why i should be a staff member for your site Hi how are you. My name is chris burnham and i hace been a big fan of pokemon ever since it came out. You see im asking if you would be accept me and put me as a staff member i know im new to your site but i have studied alot of the mysteries and strange things that will appers in alot of the older of the games. For example the lavander town mystery of pokemon red, blue, yellow, and green compared to the second gen silver, gold, and chrystal their is a lot of different beliefes to the lavander town syndrome and i believe the inventors of the first generation made a mistake with the strange music and they couldent really fear it considering their age and how their hearing was. well i believe in the first it was like a programming mistake that made it louder leading to the sucides and crazy nightmares people got from them. You see i believe the whole headahce and nightmare stuff since i played and the game screw me over abit but i loved the game so i kept playing and was sure it would change. knopw for the second generation they fixes it because the creators realized their mistake and knew what did so they changed so the gaming franchise wouldent go down under. I have more stuff to discuss but this is an example. Re: Heya You're welcome. I will do more later today. ^.^ -- Smearle talk 16:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I'll try and join in about 10-15 minutes. I am somewhat busy at the moment. xD -- Smearle talk 16:58, August 19, 2012 (UTC) WIKIA If you're interested in editing a wiki that's about, then check out my wiki http://pokemongaleofwhirlwind.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Gale_Of_Whirlwind_Wiki. --Maximumxero16 (talk) 21:35, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Spam page Here also here Yes and this isn't the only example. There are numerous more that have been put into the Candidates for Deletion category. Rainbow Shifter (talk) 18:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hya Yes, I was planning on doing that (as it says on my to do list to edit and check over stubs) but after looking over some of them yesterday I noticed a paramount of mistakes. I have edited some already (even though on Recent Wiki Activity it just looks like I've added categories). Rainbow Shifter (talk) 07:39, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'm just an anime person more than a game one. I haven't really watched all episodes either but I use certain websites that have all of the episodes on and that helps a lot. Rainbow Shifter (talk) 14:54, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Here :Taken care of. Thank you! Re: Learnsets Ooo thanks so much! I will do that later or in the morning (if I feel too lazy later tonight). Rainbow Shifter (talk) 21:12, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm also going to check if there are any other Pokémon pages that need their learnsets creating because this can't be the only one. Rainbow Shifter (talk) 21:21, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Vandal There was a registered wikis vandal that went by the name of AquaBooty who was replacing content with some gibberish, editing out pictures and putting things like "Bulbapedia is better than this wiki". Please block him, but I have reverted all of the edits that this person has done. Rainbow Shifter (talk) 12:44, August 28, 2012 (UTC)